Don't Take the Girl
by Detective Rysposito
Summary: It's an ironic thing that a boy can start off hating a girl, but in the end he cannot resist. Phinbella. Based on 'Don't Take the Girl'


**I may add like after this one-shot one-shots but I'm not sure. **

**Disclaimer- Don't own anything. **

"Daddy, I want to go try out my new fishing rod now!" Eight year old Phineas whined.

Lawrence chuckled and ruffled Phineas' hair. "Wait for Ferb, son"

A few moments later, Ferb walked out holding his fishing pole in one hand and a bait box in the other.

As they were walking out of the gate, a familiar voice was heard. "Hey guys, watcha' doing?"

"We're going fishing!" Phineas replied proudly with his chin high in the air.

Her eyes lit up, "Can I come?" She asked eagerly.

"But, today was supposed to be a daddy and son day" He sighed disappointedly.

Isabella let her head drop and her hands fall to her sides. "Okay, I understand, I guess"

"Thanks Isabella!" Phineas said cheerfully getting ready to get in the car.

He stopped in his tracks when he heard his father "Wait a second son, it's okay if she wants to come, there's room for her in the car."

"But Daaaadddddd" He whined giving him pleading eyes.

"This is me and Ferb's day to hang out with you"

"You can share it though, can't you?"

"But I don't want you to take the girl"

Phineas sighed and looked over to his neighbor who was giving him puppy dog eyes.

Lawrence looked down at his son and smiled. "I know right now you don't want her to come, but one day you're gonna look back and thank your old man"

Phineas shrugged his shoulders.

"We can't leave her behind"

Phineas' shoulders dropped in defeat "Alright, she can come."

She squealed with glee. "Thank you some much Phineas! I just have to grab my fishing pole!" She dashed back to her house to get everything she needed.

Lawrence smiled "I am very proud of you son."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X 

"I had so much fun tonight, Phin" Isabella exclaimed, clutching her purse as they walked back to his car. "That movie was awesome!"

Phineas loved seeing his girlfriend happy and ecstatic, it made his day. "Me too"

He picked up her hand and gave it a squeeze and smiled.

"Are you up for dinner tomorrow?" Phineas asked Isabella.

She gave Phineas a bright smile. "Of course I am"

"Good, because I have the perfect restaurant to take you to"

Isabella sighed "Isn't it such a beautiful night tonight, Phin?"

"Sure is" He replied pulling her in for a kiss.

They kissed for a few seconds and then parted. They both smiled at each other and went to kiss again when Phineas heard Isabella let out a scream.

"Son, you do what I say, and your little girlfriend doesn't get hurt!" A deep and rough voice said grabbing her arm and holding a gun to her neck.

"Phineas, help me!" She pleaded, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Let her go!" He demanded to the strange shadowy figure.

The stranger growled, sticking the gun harder into her neck and squeezed her arm with a stronger force. She let out a scream of pain.

Phineas hated seeing Isabella in pain.

"Please sir, stop, just leave her alone"

"Then listen to me"

"NO!"

He could hear the gun click and Isabella's eyes were screwed shut as she waited for the bullet to pierce through her neck.

"Wait," He frantically searched his pockets and pulled out my wallet. "Here, I've got thirty-five and a bus pass?"

The stranger shook his head, and Phineas groaned pulling up his sleeve.

"What about this watch that my brother and I built? It'll transport you anywhere you wanna go!" Phineas voice came out in more of a plea now.

The stranger smirked and shook his head.

"Ummm" He struggled to keep in his tears, he had to be strong, for Isabella. His hopes grew stronger when he felt the keys to Ferb's hot-rod he had let him borrow for the night.

"Here, take the keys to my car" He threw them towards the stranger. The stranger watched as they fell to the ground, he couldn't catch the keys, hold the gun and hold Isabella at the same time.

Phineas pointed to the car Ferb had tricked out, behind him.

"That's the car, my brother won't be happy, but if it means getting Isabella back, then he'll have to deal with it. But please just don't take the girl."

The stranger pondered for a moment and then threw Isabella on the ground with a thud and grabbed the keys. "Stupid boy…"

Phineas ran over to Isabella and comforted her on the ground as she cried into his shoulder.

They both lifted their face up when they heard the engine of Ferb's car.

"I'm so sorry Phin, it's all my fault."

"No, it's not" He soothed her as he picker her up bridal style. She smiled and rested her head on Phineas' chest.

After a few moments of an awkward silence Phineas admitted "I have no idea how to get home."

Isabella smiled and looked up at her boyfriends eyes. "Well, at least we have a use for your bus pass"

"Yeah, but what do we do when I go home and a certain quarterback for the school's football team sees his awesomely cool tricked-out hot-rod missing" Phineas asked, his voice filled with worry.

"You do the smart thing, run and hide"

"_Or_….I could just bribe him with pudding"

"That would work too" Isabella laughed.

"It better"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"So Phineas, do think the baby's a boy or a girl?" Isabella asked rubbing her stomach. They were waiting for the doctor to come back in with the results.

"Ferb thinks it's a boy, but I told him it was a girl" Phineas said squeezing his wife's hand.

Jus then, a women; probably around thirty, with her dirty blonde hair held back in a hair-clip walked in and smiled at the couple.

"Good morning, you two." She greeted.

"Good morning, Doctor."

"I have…some news…for you two." She stuttered, tightly gripping her clipboard. "The results came back-" But before she could finish Phineas interrupted her and exclaimed.

"It's a girl isn't it? Ferb totally owes me ten bucks, now we don't have to name him Ferb jr.!" Phineas punched the air.

When Phineas had told his brother he was having a baby with Isabella, Ferb congratulated him, but before he left he told Phineas; "If it's a boy, name him Ferb jr." When Phineas said it wasn't happening, Ferb told him how lucky his sin would be to be named Ferb.

"Well, actually Mr. Flynn, I am sorry to say this but-"

Isabella immediately grew alert "What's wrong with our baby?"

"Nothing, it's not the baby." The doctor paused before continuing. "I'm sorry but her mommy's fading fast"

"Wha?" Isabella asked, shocked.

Phineas could feel his eyes filling up with tears. He fell back in his chair and covered his face.

He could hear Isabella crying as the doctor did her best to comfort the women.

Phineas wiped his eyes and prayed. "God, please take me away instead. Isabella never did anything to deserve this cruel fate. Neither did I, but I'll take her place if you let me. Take away the breath you gave me, my heart from my chest, this is my last and final request." He looked up at the ceiling. "Please, don't take the girl"

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing_

_When he was eight years old_

_A little girl came through the front gate_

_Holding a fishing pole_

_His dad looked down and smiled_

_Said 'We can't leaver her behind_

_Son I know you don't want her to go,_

_But someday you'll change your mind'_

_And Johnny, he said_

'_Take Billy Thompson,_

_Take Tommy Robinson,_

_Take my best friend Bone._

_Take anybody that you want _

_As long as she don't go_

_Take any boy in the world_

_But daddy please don't take the girl_

_Same ol' boy, same sweet girl_

_Five years down the road_

_He held her tight _

_And kissed her lips_

_In front of the picture show_

_A stranger cam and pulled a gun_

_Grabbed her by the arm_

_Said 'If you do what I tell you to do,_

_There won't be any harm'_

_And Johnny he said _

'_Take my money, _

_Take my wallet_

_Here's my credit card_

_Here's a watch that my Grandpa gave me_

_Here's the key to my car_

_Mister, give it a whirl._

_But please don't take the girl_

_Same ol' boy, same sweet girl_

_Ten years down the road_

_There's gonna be a little one_

_And she says it time to go_

_The doctor said the baby's fine_

_But he'll have to leave_

'_Cause his momma's fading fast _

_And Johnny hit his knees_

_And there he prayed_

'_Take the very breath you gave me_

_Take the heart from my chest._

_I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me. _

_Make this my last request._

_Take me out of this world._

_But God please,_

_Don't take the girl_

_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing_

_When he was eight years old _

**I love this song, it's one of my favorites. My Dad and I always listen to this in the car! I'm not that into rap and all that 'pop' music, I prefer country, where the song is actually telling a story. **

**Review please?**


End file.
